


Say Something

by mxndia



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxndia/pseuds/mxndia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this short based off the song "Say Something". Most people should know this song, I'm hoping, but I added some lyrics for those who don't :)  Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

_**“Say something, I'm giving up on you** _

_**I'll be the one if you want me to** _

_**Anywhere I would've followed you** _

_**S** _ _**ay something, I'm giving up on you”** _

Alyssa P.O.V

I told him. I told him, after thirty minutes of repeatedly practicing the same lines, and what does he do? He doesn’t say anything. The image of him just standing there, looking at me with those pretty blue eyes.

_“I love you, John Murphy. I care about you, I understand you, I love you. And, and I’m saying this now because I’m afraid if I waited, it would be too late, although I’d stick with you through everything. You know I would, because I have so far, and I plan on continuing. If you’d just let me and stop shutting me out. I know all about your dark past, I know everything. But I can be the one, Murphy, the one to stick with you, follow you, care for you...love you.”_

My own voice echoes in my head, my words repeating. I didn’t miss a beat, maybe one stutter, but I thought I did pretty good. Yet he just stood there, listening to my words, but didn’t say a single thing. Now, here I am, my pathetic self pacing, my voice in my head, worried that he won’t come find me in my room. If he doesn’t, then I’m leaving. I’ve thought about it beforehand. If he’s not the man I thought he was, I give up. I’ll try no more.

Murphy P.O.V

_**“And I am feeling so small** _

_**I** _ _**t was over my head I** _

_**know nothing at all** _

_**And I will stumble and fall** _

_**I'm still learning to love** _

_**J** _ _**ust starting to crawl”** _

She loves me. She, _loves_ me. She’s my weakness, she’s always has been. I let my guard down when I’m with her. Now she tells me that she loves me, and I feel so...small. I couldn’t say anything.

I love her. Of course I do. But I don’t deserve anyone. I hurt anyone who gets close to me, and I can’t let that happen to her. I didn’t say anything because I have no idea how to deal with love, and romance. I’ve never really been that type of person, especially since everyone stays at least ten feet away and tries not to get involved. But her...she never ran away, even when it got ugly.

But this, I can not do. This is insane. I’m barely used to having a friend, how would I be able to care for someone intimately without ruining everything? Without ruining her. In order to do what’s best for her, I need to do what’s right. I need to find her.

Alyssa P.O.V

_**“And I will swallow my pride** _

_**You're the one that I love** _

_**And I'm saying goodbye”** _

 

_**“** _ _**Say something, I'm giving up on you** _

_**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you** _

_**And anywhere, I would have followed you** _

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you** _

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you** _

_**Say something”** _

The door opens, slowly, as the all too familiar long strands of hair fall in front of his face as he peers inside. My breath catches in my throat when he sees me, and looks down. He steps inside the room and closes the door behind him. I fold my arms and wait for him to speak.

But he doesn’t.

“Seriously” I throw my arms to my sides. I clear my throat but my voice still shakes. “Murphy, I need, _something._ A response, a reply, an answer, just something! Say something!”

He bites his bottom lip, something he does when he’s hold back emotions. But the glimmer in his eyes gives it away anyways. “I can’t”.

My stomach drops but I shake my head in denial. “What do you mean, you can’t? I say that I love you, and the best you can do is, ‘I can’t’?”

“I love you.”

It’s as a wave as hit me, and I’m tumbling under the water, not knowing which way is up and down. Yet the water calms, and I can breath.

He loves me.

“But, I’m doing the right thing by walking away” he adds.

Now it’s as if another wave hits me, and now, my lungs are filling up with water. I can’t breath.

“W-What? Why would you walk away?”

“I have to, if I don’t want you to get hurt, I have to say goodbye” his voice shakes.

“No” I yell. “You don’t want to walk away, and I won’t let you walk away. I’m sorry that I hadn’t told you earlier, maybe, it would’ve been different. But here we are now, and I love you. You love me. Why are you walking away?”

“I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know, how to care for you. I don’t know how to be a good guy. You deserve better.”

I shake my head in resistance. “I know you’re scared, but I’m not. How do you that you would hurt me if you don’t want to? How do you know that this wouldn’t work out if we don’t try? And, and I bring out the best in you! I shouldn’t even have to say that!” I close my eyes and take a deep breath. “I dove into this head first, and you sure as hell be following. Then again, I can’t be with someone who doesn’t want to be with me. So either you say something that I want to hear, or it will be me saying goodbye.”

A few moments pass, standing here in anticipation.

“Okay, you got me” he finally says. As if I lift my head out of the water, my lungs are now filled with air, and I can breath. “Let’s give this a shot.”


End file.
